


the colors of love (holding the key to your heart)

by Doc_N



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_N/pseuds/Doc_N
Summary: Cassandra is all about mystery. Her real thoughts and feelings always hidden under the surface.She's too cautious, never letting her walls down for too long, never exposing herself to weakness. However, Rapunzel knows she's more than meets the eye.Apparently, Cassandra is an impossible riddle; luckily Rapunzel is very stubborn.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	the colors of love (holding the key to your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> They are soulmates, change my mind.

Cassandra is all about mystery. Her real thoughts and feelings always hidden under the surface, so deeply that they are concealed even to her best friend. She's too cautious, never letting her walls down for too long, never exposing herself to weakness. Maybe she could fool everyone else with her cold exterior and sharp words, but Rapunzel knows she's more than meets the eye. Apparently, Cassandra is an impossible riddle; luckily Rapunzel is stubborn. _Very_ stubborn.

Everyone knows just how curious Rapunzel is, so it's only natural for her to be pulled into her gravity, to be drawn to Cassandra, a mystery waiting to be unraveled.  
Soon, the princess finds herself studying the other girl, losing herself into thought while trying to figure out Cassandra. Of course, she knows the other woman is not stupid (on the contrary, she's very perceptive), so she must have noticed. Surprisingly Cassandra didn't give any sign of acknowledgement. She would know, she was watching so very closely.  
_Interesting._

Day after day, the research continues. Rapunzel starts to be less subtle, she knows it's useless anyway. The princess finds ways to spend more time with Cassandra outside her working hours, to try and see the truth behind the mask.  
Time passes and Cassandra slowly opens up, every day giving Rapunzel a new piece of the puzzle, a new clue, a lead that got the princess closer and closer to the solution. Now she was only missing the key.  
The blonde discovers that Cass is a fighter; she'll fight for her ideals, for her home and for the people she loves. Later she finds out she's also strong, a free spirit nobody could cage, funny and caring. Her tender side showed itself every time she thought she was alone with Owl and Fidella, giving them extra treats with a soft smile on her face (and she would even dare to say that sometimes, a softer smile, was directed to her).  
Rapunzel starts to learn new things about herself too. She discovers her love for sarcasm (the warrior is extremely witty) and, the determination with which Cassandra follows her dreams, makes the blonde desire for more too. A life of adventure, of new places and new people, every day different from the one before. She starts to see that she was saved from a tower, just to be imprisoned in a fancier cell. Cassandra opens her to new possibilities, she sneaks her out of her prison and gives her every piece of freedom she can. She gifts her with new hope and new dreams.

And slowly the pages of Rapunzel diary start to fill with these discoveries, with the dreams and the hopes Cassandra gave her and then, just with Cassandra. Drawings of the woman fighting, of her curly ebony hair, of the feeling of her slightly calloused hands on her skin when she's helping the princess dress in the morning, of the spark in her eyes when Rapunzel laughs at something she said, of her oh, so mischievous smirk,-  
_Wait._  
_What's all of that about._

Rapunzel freezes and then, after a moment, she starts to skim through the pages of her diary to the previous days:  
_"Cass and I went for a horse ride today. The weather was perfect, so we decided to have a picnic on the grass. Cass looked so good in the sunlight, I couldn't help but draw her. When I took my pencil and my diary, I only received a raised eyebrow and a smirk but no objection. I guess it's my lucky day because I got to paint her smile."_  
Turn.  
_"In the evening I joined Cass during her training. It was good seeing her in her natural habitat. She was so concentrated, never relenting, always looking for an opening, eyes focused. It was fascinating seeing her move in circles around her opponent, with rapid and elegant movements, just like dancing. I wonder if she can dance, maybe I should find out during the next ball. "_  
Turn.  
_"Cass tried to paint today. Key word 'tried'. When she showed me my 'portrait' I just couldn't contain my chuckle. Cass took offense on that and avenged her hurt pride by smudging paint all over my face. Of course, I couldn't just stand by. At the end we were both covered in paint and laughing so hard that the sound echoed through all the halls of the palace."_  
Turn.  
_"Today I tried a new dress my mother gave me and asked Cass how I looked. I noticed she tensed for a moment, like she was dwelling on what to say. After a few seconds, she firmly locked eyes with me and said I looked gorgeous. Something felt different, she said it with such confidence that it took my breath away and there was a new light in her eyes that made me blush and avert my gaze. I wonder what that light was..."_  
Turn.  
_"We sneaked out of the castle tonight, in a near village there was a festival and we couldn't miss it. We stayed up till sunrise, eating, laughing and dancing, together. Like I imagined, Cassandra is indeed a great dancer."_  
Turn.  
_"This morning Cass taught me to sew. It was just the two of us, with the occasional conversation. It was nice."_  
Turn.  
_"Today Cass showed me a new, secret place-"_  
Turn.  
_"Cass told me this hilarious story-"_  
Turn.  
_"Cassandra-"_  
Thud.

  
_Oh my god._  
Rapunzel snapps her diary shut, a blush traveling from her neck to her cheeks and hears, realization hitting her so suddenly she had to sit.  
_I'm head over heels for Cassandra._  
One hand nervously runs through her hair, her blush only growing stronger. Before she knows, she is pacing around the room, all kind of thoughts swirling through her brain, clouding her common sense and making her feel dizzy and weird and what was she going to do now? tell her? no she couldn't. what if she already knew? and what if Cass-  
She doesn't even notice she's in front of Cassandra's room until she finds herself with a fist raised about to knock on her door.  
Rapunzel inhales sharply. She could still turn around. But she didn't. Her heart took control over her body and made her move. She knocked.  
_Traitor._  
Rapunzel hears a groan and a "Coming!" thrown at the door. She never paid attention to how only hearing Cassandra's voice could calm her down, like a habit. Her heart sang.  
_Stop beating so fast!_  
The door opens reaviling Cass wearing an annoyed expression, one that immediately disappeared upon seeing Raps, a curious smirk taking its place.  
Though, as soon as she got a better look of Rapunzel, worry made its way on her face. Cassandra notices the disheveled hair, the blush that wouldn't go away, the late hour and the light in Rapunzel's eyes.  
_Oh._  
Cassandra's not stupid, she knows what's coming next. She has known for a while now, waiting for the princess to come to her. For the best or for the worst, her wait has finally ended.  
"Wanna come in?" Cassandra could already tell the answer.  
"Yes, please."  
Once Rapunzel enters the room and the door closes behind them, it all moves almost like it was already planned, like it was meant to be. The princess rises her eyes and for the first time she sees Cassandra's walls completely down, her heart laid bare for her to see, to hold, to love. At that moment Rapunzel understood too.  
"I'm sorry I took so long" the blonde murmured, closing the distance, bringing her hand to her face, thumb caressing her cheek.  
"It's okay, I'm willing to wait for you" and the oh, so loving smile that appeared next, made Rapunzel wonder how she did not notice sooner she was in love with this woman.  
Words weren't necessary anymore. Cassandra's gaze lowered to Rapunzel's lips and that's all it took for the princess to close the gap. When they met, their lips fit perfectly, like when the moon covers the sun, meant to be. _Definitely meant to be._

  
And for a moment, Rapunzel's mind wanders back to her diary and to the drawings of Cassandra that filled it. She thinks of every stroke, of every color, of every shade, all of them the tangible proof of the princess helplessly falling in love. Now Rapunzel has the key to Cassandra's heart and Cassandra holds hers.  
She can't wait to paint her again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the end. I hope you enjoyed this, you're welcomed to comment and let me know what you think!  
> I love to think that Rapunzel's curiosity would drive her to Cassandra, a person that tends to not be so open with her feelings and hobbies. I imagine Cassandra would let Rapunzel be, thinking that she would give up eventually, but then she grows fond of her and slowly opens up.  
> I tried to play a little with the writing at the end, to convey the fast pace and the confusion of Rapunzel's thoughts, but I'm not sure it worked, so let me know.  
> Also, I love Waiting in the Wings and Cassandra, so I made her wait finally worth something lol.
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter, my @ is Bumbleby_


End file.
